Anything For You~*
by KelKay
Summary: Liz & Lucky are life long best friends, could it turn to romance? (Lucky as played by the REAL Lucky, Jonathan Jackson!)
1. Anything For You~Teaser

We both take pride in this story and would really like if you would review!  
We don't own the chars but the idea and plot!  
Please review!  
  
Two best friends...  
  
"Lucky, Lucky!!!" Elizabeth yelled  
Elizabeth picked up on of her hairbrushes and threw it into Lucky's bedroom   
window hoping to wake him up.  
"Ouch!"  
Lucky tumbled out of bed and walked up to his window, wearing only his boxer   
shorts.  
"Elizabeth there are other ways to wake people up, other than giving them a   
head concussion."  
  
*I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything...but you*   
  
  
He wants the new girl...  
  
"I'm Lucky Spencer"  
"Good to know. See ya"  
  
Emily totted away, leaving Lucky standing there. Elizabeth witnessed the   
whole thing and walked over to him.  
  
"See, she's all about attitude"  
  
*You know what I came here for...*   
  
His brother wants his best friend...  
  
Elizabeth walked into the cafeteria and spotted Lucky sitting with Nikolas  
  
"Oh great" Elizabeth mumbled  
  
She walked over to Lucky and sat down.  
  
"Elizabeth, hey"  
"Hi Lucky *clears her throat* Nikolas"  
"Angel"  
Lucky shoots Nikolas a look.   
  
*So I won't ask for more*  
  
What if the new girl and the brother teamed up though...  
  
"Who was that girl I saw him with his girlfriend?" Emily interrupted  
"Elizabeth?"  
"I guess, is that her name?"  
"Yeah, Lucky and Elizabeth are best friends"  
"You know I think there is something more between them, they just don't know   
it" Emily smiled  
"I've thought that too. You wanna know the truth?"  
"Generally that's a good thing"  
"Lucky and I were gonna work together to get you and him together and   
Elizabeth and I together, but I have a better idea"   
  
  
To get the 'Best Friends' to show their real feelings...  
  
"Nikolas, you know Elizabeth is my best friend. I've never had feelings for   
her in that way"  
"Are you sure?"   
  
*I wanna be with you*  
  
For eachother...  
  
Liz chuckled "Will you do me a favor?"  
He smiled not moving from his position since she wasn't moving from hers.   
He looked in her eyes, "Anything for you."   
  
Lucky smiled, "And I'm sorry, but no matter what happens, I'm pretty sure   
you're stuck with me for life." Liz laughed.   
  
*There's nothing more to say  
there's nothing else I want more than to feel  
this way...*  
  
  
Sometimes friendship does lead to true love  
  
I wanna be with you...oh yeah*  
  
K&K Productions Presents  
A G&C Picture  
Jonathan Jackson...Rebecca Herbst...   
  
*I wanna be with you*   
  
Anything For You  
  



	2. Anything For You~Chapter 01

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
BACKGROUND – Elizabeth & Lucky have been friends since the Spencer's moved back to Port Charles after being on the run from Frank Smith. They live beside each other. Lucky and Elizabeth's windows are almost side by side. Sarah has been living in England most of her life (not really relevant to the story, but hey) and Elizabeth's parents have lived all over Europe. Lucky and the Spencer family has known about Nikolas since day 1 and Lucky and him are friends.  
  
"Lucky, Lucky!!!" Elizabeth yelled  
  
Elizabeth picked up on of her hairbrushes and threw it into Lucky's bedroom window hoping to wake him up.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Lucky tumbled out of bed and walked up to his window, wearing only his boxer shorts.  
  
"Elizabeth there are other ways to wake people up, other than giving them a head concussion."  
"Lucky, we're going to be late, look at the time!"  
  
Lucky scratched his head  
  
"Why are we in such a hurry to get to school?"  
"Lucky! Come on!"  
"What?"  
"I have that English test on Othello…remember! You only quizzed me for it all week!"  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Elizabeth chucked a pen at him. Lucky laughed and smiled  
  
"Alright, Alright! I'm going"  
"Move it, Spencer!"  
"I'm moving, I'm moving"  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her bag and tossed it onto her back and took one final look at herself in the mirror. Then she dashed downstairs.  
  
"Bye Gram"  
"Bye dear, have a good day. Oh! Good luck on that test!"  
"Thanks Gram"  
  
Elizabeth ran out the door and over to the Spencer's front door. She knocked as always.  
  
"Elizabeth, how many times I have I told you, just let yourself in" Laura smiled at Lucky's oldest and closest friend  
"I know, Laura, I will tomorrow I swear!"  
"Lucky! Are you almost ready?" Laura called up  
"Yep" Lucky said trotting down the stairs  
"Lucky! That was fast, I'm impressed!" Elizabeth joked  
"Yeah well, I don't have to fuss around with all that crap you do!" Lucky joked right back  
"Shut up Spencer, we have to get going!"  
"Alright. Bye Mom"  
"Bye Laura!"  
"Bye you two, have a good day"  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky jumped into his car. Lucky had saved up all his summer jobs money to get that car.  
  
"So, Elizabeth…who manipulates all the characters?"  
"Iago! Lucky…give me a hard one!"  
"Okay, chill Webber. Hum…Who does Cassio give Desdemona's missing handkerchief to?"  
"Bianca"  
"Good…okay... next question"  
"Wait, Lucky stop, I'm getting really nervous"  
  
Lucky pulled into a parking space and school and turned towards her.  
  
"Elizabeth, look at me"  
"What?" Elizabeth said biting her lower lip  
"Stop biting your lip. You know this play cold, your going to be fine"  
"You think so?"  
"Elizabeth have I ever lied to you"  
"Never"  
"See"  
"Thank you Lucky!"  
  
Elizabeth reached over and hugged him  
  
"You're the best…the best there is!"  
"I know, I know!"  
"Don't go getting an ego on me Spencer!"  
"Will you just go to class already"  
"Okay, bye! See you at lunch"  
  
Elizabeth jumped out of the car and ran into the school building hoping to get to class on time. Lucky got out of his car in no hurry to get to his first class, Computer science. He knew more than the teacher, so he could pretty much get away with anything. Lucky was walking up to the building when he saw this beautiful girl walking beside him. She was high class, she had a tight knee length black skirt, with a red v-neck 3/4 length shirt on. She had long brown coloured hair. Lucky had never seen her before in his life.  
  
"Lucky! How are ya?"  
"Nikolas, how was your latest trip to Europe?"  
"Good"  
" Hey, did to check out that new girl, man!"  
"I know, her name is Emily. She just moved here. Apparently the Quartermaine's adopted her a while back, but she was sent away to boarding school. They finally let her come here."  
"How do you know all this stuff about her"  
"My Uncle's half sister Alexis knows the Quartermaine's really well. That's how Emily and I became friends. She went to school in Greece and you know how I'm always going there, well we hang out a lot"  
"Wait a minute, your friends with her! Why did I know about any of this?"  
"Sorry I didn't think it was something that would interest you. I mean, you're always with Liz"  
"Nikolas, you know Elizabeth is my best friend. I've never had feelings for her in that way"  
"Are you sure?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"Okay, I'm just checking"  
"Why?"  
"Well…I've kinda had this thing for Liz for a while, but I always thought she was off limits"  
"No offense Nikolas, but I don't think your Elizabeth's type"  
"Well, what makes you so sure you could be Emily's type, cause believe me your not!"  
"Well then, you'll just have to help me, with that won't you"  
"Only if you help me with Liz"  
"Alright, you're on"  
  
Nikolas and Lucky headed their separate ways to their different classes. Right after class, Lucky ran over to meet Elizabeth to see how she did.  
  
"Lucky! You scared me!"  
"Hey, I wanted to see how you did"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes looked downwards. Lucky lifted up her chin with his finger.  
  
"Elizabeth, you can't lie to me. I know you too well"  
  
Elizabeth cracked a smile  
  
"I aced it! Thanks to you" Elizabeth said as she hugged him  
"Elizabeth, that's great!"  
  
Lucky looked up from Elizabeth's eyes and saw Emily walking out of the room. Elizabeth noticed him staring  
  
"Lucky, earth to Lucky Spencer"  
"Hum"  
"Spencer!" Elizabeth smacked his shoulder  
"Ouch women! What?"  
"Stare much at Emily?"  
"You know her too?" Lucky was shocked  
"No, I just met her. Lucky, you know every guy in school is after her"  
"Elizabeth, she just got here, how can every guy be after her already?"  
"Are you kidding? All the guys in class we're glued to her and look how they all stare at her in the halls. Don't bet yourself up over it"  
"I'm gonna go talk to her"  
"Good luck"  
  
Lucky made his way over to Emily at her locker  
  
"Hi"  
  
Emily turned her head and looked at him  
  
"What?"  
"I wanted to welcome you to Port Charles"  
"You're only the 100th one"  
  
Lucky smiled 'Spencer, your crashing and burning' he thought to himself  
  
"I'm Lucky Spencer"  
"Good to know. See ya"  
  
Emily totted away, leaving Lucky standing there. Elizabeth witnessed the whole thing and walked over to him.  
  
"See, she's all about attitude"  
"Maybe" Lucky mumbled  
"I gotta go. See you at lunch?" Lucky said  
"Yep"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Elizabeth walked into her next class and sighed 'Fabulous Nikolas is back' she thought to herself  
  
"Liz, hey, miss me?"  
  
Elizabeth smirked  
  
"Should I?"  
"Aw come on, I know you missed me"  
  
Elizabeth patted his head  
  
"Keep dreaming"  
"Only of you"  
  
~~**~~  
  
"See, that's the thing with Elizabeth. I've seen you with girls, Nik, your way too pushy. Elizabeth hates that"  
"So you're saying I shouldn't talk to Liz"  
"No, I'm saying, not be so forceful. Talk about other things than about how you feel for her all the time"  
  
Elizabeth walked into the cafeteria and spotted Lucky sitting with Nikolas  
  
"Oh great" Elizabeth mumbled  
  
She walked over to Lucky and sat down.  
  
"Elizabeth, hey"  
"Hi Lucky *clears her throat* Nikolas"  
"Angel"  
  
Lucky shots Nikolas a look.  
  
"I, ah, mean, Hey Liz"  
"So, Nikolas isn't your buddy meeting you in the spectrum?" Lucky smiles  
"Hum…oh, yeah, right, I'm gone"  
"Bye Nikky" Elizabeth smirks  
  
Nikolas gets up and leaves  
  
"Lucky, I know, he is your half brother and all, but I really can't believe you're related"  
  
Lucky chuckles  
  
"You know, his a really great guy once you get to know him"  
"No thanks"  
"You never know, who that Mr. Perfect is, he could be anyone"  
"Oh please, Spencer, you know me better than that. Nikolas is cold and very pushy I could never go for him. I like guys like you"  
  
Lucky raises an eyebrow. Elizabeth smacks his arm  
"You know what I mean, honest, sincere, someone who isn't afraid to be themselves and is comfortable with that"  
"Awww, that was so sweet" Lucky teased  
"Shut up!" Elizabeth laughed  
"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt if he could play guitar too"  
"Well maybe we should just clone me, what do you think?"  
"Lucky!"  
  
They both laughed and continued with their lunch.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hey Nikolas" Emily smiled  
"Emily hey! How is PC treating you so far"  
  
Emily sighed  
  
"Only every boy in this school as welcomed me"  
"Hey, did you meet a Lucky Spencer?"  
"Yeah, yeah I think I did why?"  
"His my half brother remember?"  
"Oh yeah, no it didn't click when he told me his name. So what's his story?"  
"Well his really a great guy…"  
"Who was that girl I saw him with his girlfriend?" Emily interrupted  
"Elizabeth?"  
"I guess, is that her name?"  
"Yeah, Lucky and Elizabeth are best friends"  
"You know I think there is something more between them, they just don't know it" Emily smiled  
"I've thought that too. You wanna know the truth?"  
"Generally that's a good thing"  
"Lucky and I were gonna work together to get you and him together and Elizabeth and I together, but I have a better idea"  
"Good, because, no offence I mean, he seemed nice and he definitely wasn't hard to look at, but I just don't think we'd click"  
  
Nikolas smiled  
  
"I think we should make Lucky think that he is getting hooked up with you, and me with Elizabeth, but we should get them together"  
  
Emily smiled  
  
"Mummm, new town, new mischief! I'm in" 


	3. Anything For You~Chapter 02

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lucky heard the phone ring and picked it up quickly. "Hello?"  
"Hey Luck, it's Nikolas. I just called to tell you that I talked to Miss Quartermaine."  
Lucky smiled "What did she say? Did you mention me?"  
"Yeah I did, she told me to tell you that she was really sorry for being so rude to you today. And that she'd like to make it up to you by treating you to a malt or something at Kelly's."  
  
Emily smiled at Nikolas trying her best not to laugh, she whispered to him  
  
"He'll be there and she'll be working there but I won't be there!" she chuckled. Nik laugh a bit.  
"Oh yes! Thank you Nik so much!" Lucky said.  
Nik smiled "Sure thing man, don't forget to tell me how it goes okay?"  
"No problem." Lucky hung up.  
  
Nikolas smiled as he hung up his phone, Emily smiled at him and gave him a high five.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Liz walked to the front of Kelly's spotting Lucky sitting on the counter she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Tammy's gonna kill you if she catches you up there."  
Lucky hopped down "She won't"  
"What're you doing here? You're not on the schedule."  
Lucky looked around a moment "Nik told me that Emily would come in here tonight and make it up to me for being rude earlier today."  
"Vast improvement but I don't see how that is since we're closed, it's past 11:00! No one is coming here this late and we're closed."  
"I guess you're right, but I could still walk you home, like I have on occasion. Sort of going that way myself." He smiled down at her. Liz smiled.  
"Okay Spencer! Let's go!"  
  
They left Kelly's and started on their walk home. They took their time not in a rush.  
  
"So Emily stood you up huh?" Liz mentions.  
"I guess she did, thought Nik sound really sure she was gonna be there. I don't know what's up with him lately. Maybe something came up with her."  
"Maybe something did, the Nik thing...Why do you trust him so much?"  
"Why not? He is my brother and is helping me get one of the hottest girls in school!" he chuckled.  
"I guess." She replied a tinge of jealousy in her.  
  
Things were silent for a moment Liz's shoe had come untied as they were in the park, she sat down on the bench to tie it. Lucky sat down besides her speaking up.  
  
"So are you going on that camping trip that's coming up?"  
Liz shrugged "I don't know, it depends on Gram if she lets me go. Are you?"  
Liz asked him thinking 'Please say yes!'  
"I've asked my parents a couple of times they said they'll think about it which usually turns out to be a yes."  
  
He smiles at her she smiles back, their eyes meeting for a moment. Closing in on eachother a bit.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to beg gram to let me go!" Liz spoke softly.  
"Yeah guess you have to" He replied.  
Liz chuckled "Will you do me a favor?"  
He smiled not moving from his position since she wasn't moving from hers.  
He looked in her eyes, "Anything for you."  
Liz forgot what she was going to say, she stuttered "Uh, I, hmm"  
  
Lucky couldn't stand it anymore and cut her off with a gentle kiss. Liz kissed him back.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Move over! Let me see!" Nikolas whispered to Emily.  
They had followed Lucky to Kelly's and then followed them on their walk home  
spying on them. Emily squealed quietly. Nikolas looked at what she was looking at.  
"What?" he saw them. Emily elbowed him.  
"See I told you they wanted eachother."  
Nik smiled "Wow, I didn't see that one coming."  
Emily looked at him questioningly "What do you mean to tell me that they've been best friends for how long, and never had feelings for eachother."  
"Or just kept them bottled up!" Nik replied "They've been best friends since they were like 10 years old, Lucky told me that they kissed before but that didn't mean anything they were like 11 then."  
"Well this is much more than a first kiss!" Emily smiled, they both chuckled and went back to watching them.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The kiss lingered for a moment, until they both pulled away looking into each other's eyes as if questioning what just happened. Lucky didn't know what to say or do, he sighed.  
  
"We should get home." He said standing up. Liz didn't say anything and just stood up and walked home with him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lucky woke up the next morning, wondering why Liz like hadn't waked him up like usual. He got out of bed walking to the window looking over to Liz's, which was closed. He threw a marble at her window, but got no response, he knew why. He looked at the clock and it read 7:30 just in time to get to school. He sighed and got ready.  
  
Liz had gone to school early, for some reason she couldn't face Lucky. She walked to her locker, to find Emily Quartermaine standing next to it. She smiled at her politely.  
  
"Hi there. Are you Elizabeth Webber?" Emily smiled back.  
"Yeah, and you're the new girl Emily Quartermaine."  
"Yeah, my friend Nikolas told me to come see you. Said maybe you and I could be friends."  
Liz opened her locker "Nik said that? Hmm...well I think that's really nice for Nik to do that for you. You haven't met any one else?" She closed her locker leaning on it.  
  
Emily shrugged as they started to walk to their class together.  
  
"Only every guy in the whole school!" she replied. Liz chuckled.  
"That happens to every pretty new girl!" they both chuckled.  
Emily piped up.  
"But Nikolas is a good friend, met his brother also."  
"Yeah I heard about that, weren't you supposed to meet him last night?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah but something came up at home and I couldn't get to a phone to cancel. Why was he upset?"  
"Lucky is my best friend, I know him very well. But last night I just couldn't tell with him, it was a confusing night anyways, but I don't really want to talk about it."  
Emily smiled knowing what she was talking about "Yeah, well I guess I'll have to make it up to him sometime."  
  
Why was he so stupid? He kissed his best friend, Lucky sighed opening his locker putting some books in, he didn't even want to bother with school today. He just wanted to find Liz and work things out. There was a knock on his locker he looked over at Nikolas. Nik smiled at him.  
  
"Hey bro, how'd it go?" He asked.  
"How did what go?" He said not remembering anything last night but Liz.  
"Hello! Your date with Emily! What happened?"  
"Oh! She stood me up." He sighed and walked to class.  
"Well what happened? She didn't call or anything?" he asked trying to hide his smile. Knowing what all happened the previous night.  
"No she didn't call. I was at Kelly's and Liz was closing up so I just walked home with her." He said leaning down a drinking fountain to get a drink. Nik smiled.  
"Well don't worry man, I'll see what's going on with Em." Nik smiled walking off.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lucky sighed walking out of a class spotting Liz by her locker. He walked over to her the warning bell hadn't rung yet so he had time.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He spoke softly. Liz turned to look at him.  
"What?" she simply asked but knew what was coming.  
"About what happened last night..." she cut him off.  
"It meant nothing Lucky." She said just staring into her locker.  
Lucky was hurt but knew she was right. "Yeah you're right it meant nothing."  
  
He watched the floor the warning bell then rang.  
  
"Well we should probably get to class." Lucky said.  
"Yeah" Liz just agreed with him. They headed of towards their classes.  
  
Emily and Nik had been watching the whole thing listening, they turned the corner looking at eachother. Emily shook her head.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with this picture? They act like the other one is diseased!"  
"What could've gone wrong?" the both thought a moment.  
Emily smiled "Maybe we're taking this the wrong way, they're best friends right?"  
Nik nodded "Right"  
"Yeah well of coarse they won't, they're too awkward to be around eachother knowing the other feels the same way! I have a way to fix that though!"  
  
Emily smiled at Nik who just chuckled, waiting to see what she has up her sleeve. 


	4. Anything For You~Chapter 03

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. 'Come on Liz, its just Lucky, you're just walking into the cafeteria like every other day' she thought to herself.  
  
Elizabeth took one final deep breath and opened the door and walked in. She spotted Lucky and felt a sudden stab of a mixture of hurt and jealously. Lucky was there sitting and talking with Emily. Nikolas walked up behind her.  
  
"Cute couple, don't you think" Nikolas tried to hide a smile  
"Mummm…yea…..yea I guess" Elizabeth was too lost in her thoughts to even notice who she was talking too.  
  
Almost as if Lucky knew Elizabeth came in he looked up and saw her. She was standing with Nikolas and she seemed lost as she said something to him. As Emily was still chatting on to him, he waved them over to sit.  
  
"Angel, I think he wants to double" Nikolas had to fight everything in him not to laugh  
  
That was all Elizabeth needed to bring her back. Elizabeth turned around and ran out of the cafeteria. She didn't know why, but she had to get away fast!   
Lucky had watched the whole scene.  
  
"Mum, Emily…I have to go" Lucky interrupted her mid sentence  
  
Lucky got up and followed Elizabeth's direction out. He stopped once he got in the hallway, Elizabeth was no where in sight. He started to head towards the art rooms, but no success, then all around the upper level, still no Elizabeth. Finally it dawned on him, the field.  
~~**~~  
Nikolas walked over to Emily and sat down  
  
Emily smiled, "That was classic! I don't think Lucky heard a thing I was saying!"  
"Yes, it was good. Elizabeth didn't even realize who she was talking too, when she saw you two at the table"  
  
Emily looked at her watch  
  
"Oh geeze! I gotta go. Walk me to class?" Emily smiled  
"My pleasure"  
  
Nikolas and Emily walked out of the cafeteria  
  
"So Emily, where is your next class?"  
"Upstairs, it's English"  
  
Nikolas and Emily walked up to the second floor. Emily looked briefly out the large window at stairs and grabbed Nikolas' arm.  
  
"Nik, look!" Emily squealed  
  
Nikolas looked to see what Emily was talking about. There was Elizabeth sitting and sketching on the football field spectator's bleachers. She was completely unaware that Lucky was walking up behind her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Elizabeth sat there under the warm sun and continued to sketch in her sketchbook. Lucky made his way to where she was.  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
Elizabeth stopped drawing and looked up, not behind her, where he was, just straight ahead. Lucky walked closer and sat right in front of her. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Hi Lucky" Elizabeth let out a fake semi smile.  
"Elizabeth, what happened? I saw you take off in the cafeteria. All day you have been really distant. Is all this because of what happened last night?"  
  
They both broke eye contact when he started to mention 'last night', in other words, that mind shattering kiss.  
  
"Last night was a fluke, Lucky. It shouldn't have happened. I don't wanna lose you as my best friend. I've heard so many stories just like this, where friendship is completely ruined or never the same, I just don't want that to happen to us." Elizabeth kept babbling  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Slow down, you're talking a mile a minute here!"   
Lucky smiled  
  
Elizabeth stopped and bit her lower lip  
  
"Elizabeth, look you're right it was a fluke. We just got caught in a moment that's all. And I'm sorry, but no matter what happens, I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me for life. Come on, we lasted this long right, even through puberty!"  
  
They both started laughing  
  
"Yeah, I guess, if we can get through that, we can probably get through anything awkward." Elizabeth smiled  
"See!"  
  
They both chuckled again  
  
Lucky got up and held his hand out to help her up. They both headed into the building.  
  
"So why did you dart from the cafeteria?"  
"hum…Nikolas was acting like such a jerk" Elizabeth hadn't lied…she just didn't tell the whole truth.  
Lucky chuckled, "When are you two gonna get along?"  
"Never!" Elizabeth laughed  
"Come on, we gotta get to class"  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Did you see that! They were both laughing, that's much better than avoiding each other. Looks like they got everything out in the open"  
"They cleared things up for now Emily, but I wonder if they really cleared everything up"  
"Good point, they probably just avoided the whole 'I love you, but I'm too scared to tell you, cause I'm afraid I'll lose you' thing"  
  
Emily and Nikolas chuckled  
  
"Oh! I really gotta go to class!" 


	5. Anything For You~Chapter 04

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A week had passed, Liz and Lucky were back to normal…not really but they pretended they were. Emily and Nik stopped awhile so they could think of what they could do. They all had decided they wanted to go on the upcoming camping trip the school was having, and to all of their parents said yes.  
  
Liz walked out to Lucky's car putting a bag in, Lucky looked at her.  
  
"How many bags are you taking?" he asked  
Liz smiled "Hey back off I only have three and that's it!"  
  
Nikolas drove up with Emily in a jeep. They smiled as they jumped out walking over to them.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?"  
Lucky chuckled "Relax Cassadine you act like you've never been camping before…wait a minute you haven't!"  
Nik smirked at him "Funny!"  
Emily stepped in "Don't worry Nik I've never been camping before either"  
Lucky smiled "You guys don't know what you're missing, I'm glad you all get to go on this trip."  
Liz smiled at him "Yeah it's going to be really fun!"  
Lucky glanced at her a moment "Yeah we're gonna make sure you guys have as much fun as we did when we first camped."  
Liz glanced at Lucky "Lucky you camped a lot more than I did, when I did camp the first time was with you in the backyard!" they all chuckled.  
Lucky smiled "But that was fun!"  
  
Emily glanced at Nik who smirked at her. Emily stood by Lucky her arm wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it's going to be great!" she said.  
  
Liz picked up on Emily's move and didn't like it a bit, but she didn't want to say anything she moved away a bit loading her last bag in Lucky's truck. Nik smiled seeing how uncomfortable she was, Lucky turned his head for something and Nik winked at Emily. Lucky turned back to both of them knowing something was wrong with Liz.  
  
"We should get going, we gotta check into school before we head up."  
Nik spoke up "Yeah! Come on Em let's go. We'll meet you guys there."  
Lucky nodded smiling Nik and Emily walked to his jeep and drove away.  
  
Lucky walked over to Liz smiling at her, she was looking at the cd's for the   
trip. LUCKY smiled down at her turning around leaning on the car.  
  
"Elizabeth are you alright?"  
"Yes Lucky! We have to go! We want to be able to get up there and get a good   
spot before the others don't we? Just thought I'd speed things up."  
  
Lucky shrugged knowing there was something up, but he knew she'd tell him,   
when she wanted to. They got into his truck driving off.  
  
They had gotten to the school and signed in also getting directions to the sight. After driving for a while they finally reached to campsite. Lucky and Elizabeth were the first ones there. The first thing they did was set up their tent. Emily and Nik showed up shortly after them. Lucky and Liz were putting the final touches on the tent, when Nikolas and Emily came over.  
  
"Nice tent!" Emily remarked. Nikolas started setting up their equipment by Lucky and Liz. They all got their tents put together and a fire started. The place was filling up with kids from school, they were glad they were in a more secluded, private area. Emily smiled at Liz as they were collecting some wood for the fire.  
  
"So you're not the least bit worried about sharing a tent with Lucky?" Em asked her.  
Liz shrugged "We've shared a tent before it's no biggy. Why you don't like sharing a tent with Nik? Then again I wouldn't either!"  
Emily chuckled "He's actually a really cool guy Liz, it's not that I don't like it. I've been stuck in an all girl school for the past 5 years and this is the first time I've ever done anything like this. It's just a bit nerve-racking"  
Liz chuckled "I could probably see why you're nervous, but I've never been in your shoes though. Do you trust Nikolas?"  
Emily nodded "Well yeah he's my best friend."  
Liz smiled "Well that's all you need!"  
Emily chuckled "Thanks, I'm gonna go ahead and take these back okay? Can you   
find your way back it's getting dark fast and I think it's going to rain.  
Liz nodded "I can get back alright."  
  
Emily smiled and started finding her way back, Liz sighed looking around finding another good log. She sighed and sat down on a big rock nearby looking up through the trees at the cloudy sky. She heard a branch break and jumped a bit. She grabbed her flashlight waving it around to see whom it was, she saw Lucky who was waving her off she turned the flashlight off.  
  
Lucky smiled at her "Emily said that you were still out here, I got worried you would get lost."  
Liz chuckled "I'm fine! But thank you, I was just sitting here taking a rest for a moment."  
Lucky sat down by her on the rock, "You okay? You've seemed kind of out of it today."  
Liz smiled "I'm fine Lucky, just enjoying the good old outdoors."  
"A lot of nice peace and quiet, but we should probably be getting back.   
Don't want to keep our new campers waiting!"  
They both chuckled and walked back to the camp.  
  
They had gotten through dinner fast making jokes and having fun, they finally got so tired that they all went to bed. Emily crawled into her sleeping bag, as Nik crawled into his.  
  
"Think this time alone we've been giving them is working?" Em asked.  
"I don't know they're really good at hiding it." Nik looked over at her, she looked back at him.  
"I've been trying my best to make her jealous."  
"You did though, don't you notice how she never looks at the two of you?"  
"Yeah I guess you're right, this is still fun."  
"Yeah I'm beginning to like the outdoors." They both chuckled at that and went to sleep.  
  
Liz's back was turned, Lucky sighed crawling into his bag.  
  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Lucky."  
  
They both tried to go to sleep, 30 minutes later. Liz flipped over looking at Lucky who was staring straight up.  
  
"Can't sleep either?"  
Lucky sighed "Yeah I'm just worried about something."  
Liz's eyebrows furrowed a bit "What?"  
Lucky turned on his side looking at her they weren't the far apart. "I'm worried about us."  
Liz sighed, she heard it start to rain outside "Lucky, we're friends best friends" she sat up also.  
Lucky sighed  
Liz closed her eye for a moment "I'm scared"  
Lucky raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with her "What are you scared of?"  
She looked at him "I don't think Emily is the right girl for you."  
"Why not...You two seemed to be getting along?"  
"I don't know Lucky, I'm just telling you that she isn't right for you. I know you, and I just have this feeling..."  
"Elizabeth! I really like her. I think we'd be great together."  
"I know" Liz whispered  
"Then why can't you support me?"  
"I'm, sorry Lucky! I was just telling you how I feel!"  
"What about how I feel?"  
"You wanna go out with her? Fine! Be my guest!"  
"Fine I will!"  
  
Liz got up and ran out of the tent. Lucky called after her, but she was already running through the forest not caring where she was going, she just couldn't take it anymore in that tent. She continued running for quite awhile, knowing Lucky was probably chasing after her. As she was running, she tripped twisting her ankle and bumping her head on a rock pretty hard. She started crying not just for the pain but also for pushing away her best friend. She crawled to a tree and propped herself up trying not to go to sleep though.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way  
And when I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there, giving me all you've got  
  
Lucky had woken up Emily and Nikolas and put some pants on real quick, he searched through the forest. Nikolas was on the other side of the forest and Emily was at the camp in case she might come back. Lucky was crying he didn't know why he yelled at her like that. The only thing he knew right now was that he had to find her.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
Liz looked around everything was in a haze. She was tired and her head and ankle hurt. She was so cold. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you  
  
Lucky continued to search, stopping for only a moment trying to think of where she could be, he continue to look for her, running his flashlight over everything he could. He finally saw her. Running over to her lying on the ground in a ball, she was drenched but so was he. "Liz!" he picked her up holding her in his arms holding on to her.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to...I turn to you  
  
Lucky woke up the next morning Liz still curled up in his lap, he looked around noticing the rain had stopped the sun was coming out, he looked down at Liz seeing the tiny bit of blood drip from her head. He tried to wake her up, she opened her eyes looking up at him, and he smiled a bit.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
Lucky had gotten her back to camp by carrying her he set her in their tent and laid by her helping her head. Watching her sleep he spoke softly choking out the words a bit "I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Lucky sighed, as he watched her sleep.  
  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  



	6. Anything For You~Chapter 05

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elizabeth woke up after a bit, very disoriented.  
"Lucky?" She asked very groggily  
  
Lucky looked up at her immediately. He had been sitting beside her in the tent playing cards, and watching her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here Elizabeth. How are ya feeling?" He reached down and touched her forehead  
"I have a huge headache and my ankle is throbbing, but ya know other then that!" Elizabeth smiled  
"You scared me to death Elizabeth"  
"I'm sorry, Lucky. I'm sorry for everything."  
"Elizabeth it is not all your fault, it's my fault I don't know why I yelled at you like that, I'm sorry"  
  
Their eyes locked and either one of them moved. They stared, completely caught up in the moment.  
  
"Lucky how is…" Nikolas poked his head in  
  
Lucky broke the connection with Elizabeth and turned to face Nikolas.  
  
"Elizabeth is fine, she just needs some rest. I'm sure she'll be ready to walk around this evening"  
  
He turned to her and smiled  
  
"Right?"  
"Yeah, sure! You know me"  
"I do"  
"Okay well, Emily and I are going for a little walk. We'll check back with   
you two later" Nikolas said as he started to leave  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So, how are things in there?" Emily asked as he approached her  
"I think I interrupted a moment"  
"Damn!" Emily swatted his arm  
"Well what did you do that for!"  
"It's not like I planned to Emily!"  
"I know! I know! You just have to be more careful Nikolas. I think getting   
them to admit their feeling is one thing. Actually getting them together,   
well that's a whole new ball game."  
  
Nikolas and Emily walked off along the path.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So, what happened to you Elizabeth?"  
"I was running away, I know pretty stupid. We'll just put that in my 'Elizabeth not thinking' category."  
"There is way too much stuff in that category!" Lucky laughed  
"Hey! Shut up!" Elizabeth smacked him  
"Anyway I was running, and as usual not looking where I was going and I twisted my ankle as I tripped on a rock. I hit my head in the process"  
"Wow, where is funniest home video's when you need them?"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Okay you have to help me! I really want to have fun! I was really looking forward to this camping trip"  
"I know. I'll get ya up and running"  
"Can we try now?"  
"Alright"  
  
Lucky stood up as Elizabeth sat up. Lucky reached out his hands to her and helped her up.  
  
"Okay, Elizabeth, now on the count of three I want you to try and stand on your own"  
"Lucky, I know I can stand on my own"  
  
Elizabeth let go of his hands and stood there  
  
"See!"  
"Alright, alright!" Lucky laughed  
"Okay take a step, I'm right here"  
  
Elizabeth took a small little step towards Lucky. She lost her balance for a second, Lucky shot out his arms to help her, but she found her balance on her own.  
  
"Wow, I guess my ankle isn't as bad as we thought"  
"You probably just have a minor sprain Elizabeth, just take it easy for now okay?"  
"Lucky! I'll be fine. Now go enjoy the day!"  
"I'm not leaving you here alone"  
  
Just in time Nikolas and Emily entered the area.  
  
"Hey Ang…Elizabeth. You're looking better" Nikolas smiled  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes  
  
"I am better thank you"  
  
Emily ran up to Lucky and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lucky, come with me, please. I really want to go this sweet little place in the woods. Nikolas and I caught a glimpse of it, but he wouldn't go" Emily pouted  
"Oh well hum…sure. I'd love to"  
  
Lucky turned to Elizabeth  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright. I'm not leaving you alone. You'll have Nikolas" Lucky winked at her  
"Gee, thanks" Elizabeth put on her best 'I'm going to have a cavity filled, and I'm gonna kill you smile'  
  
Lucky laughed and turned to Nikolas  
  
"Watch my girl!"  
"Oh you know I will" Nikolas smiled  
  
Lucky didn't like the smirk on Nikolas face, but he pushed the feeling away.   
Emily grabbed his arm and pulled him along  
  
"Come on Lucky!"  
  
Elizabeth reached forward and grabbed her book out of her bag beside the lawn chair she was sitting in. Emily looked back briefly at Nikolas and winked. Elizabeth missed it, she was too busy looking for the page she left off on. Nikolas turned to face her.  
  
"So Liz, what are you reading?"  
"This funny little thing called a book, every hear of one?" Elizabeth said   
not even looking up  
"Don't you want to go and look around?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up  
  
"As you can see, Nikky, I hurt my ankle I'm taking things slow. Right now I just want to sit in the sun and read my book. You can run along. I don't need a babysitter"  
"Sorry no can do. I gave Lucky my word." Nikolas noticed she was really trying to ignore him  
"You know Emily really likes him."  
'That has to get her to admit something' he thought to himself  
  
Elizabeth paused, as if shocked, but she still didn't look up again  
  
"That's great. I'm sure they'd be great together" a little shot of pain surged through her body  
  
Nikolas noticed they look of discontent and smiled  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So where exactly is this little place you found?" Lucky asked  
"Humm…it's a little farther ahead, up there" Emily pointed  
"Lets go" Lucky took Emily's hand  
  
They walked through the woods till they reached 'the place'.  
  
"Is this it?" Lucky asked  
"Hum yeah. Yeah this is it"  
  
Emily actually made it up 'the place' to get a bit of jealous fired up in Elizabeth, she could only hoped it worked.  
  
"Emily it's just a little clearing. There is nothing here" Lucky smiled  
"I know! It's just in a really, really nice spot. See look you can look down and see everything"  
  
Lucky looked around  
  
"Yeah, your right it's great, so peaceful"  
"Oh look!" Emily pointed  
"What?"  
"Look there is Liz and Nikolas. Oh my god! It looks like they are really   
close." Emily smiled to herself  
  
~~**~~  
  
Nikolas was still trying to work up Elizabeth.  
  
"Lizzy, come on tell me what you're reading"  
  
Elizabeth didn't respond. Nikolas walked over and sat right in front of her.  
  
"Lizzy"  
"What?"  
"Aren't you going to talk to me at all. What if something happens and you need my help"  
  
Elizabeth leaned forward so she was right in his face  
  
"The day I need your help, is the day that Hell freezes over"  
"What is your problem with me Liz?"  
  
They were still talking face to face.  
  
"Honestly. I don't like guys who are extremely pushy! And you are the pushiest person I know!"  
"Hey I am not that bad"  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
"I'm not!"  
"Yeah okay"  
"Ang-Liz, I am not!"  
"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Look you just did it again! What the hell is with the 'Angel' bit? I am not your angel!"  
"Are you anyone's angel?"  
"Luck- no ones! I am not anyone's angel!" Elizabeth recovered herself  
  
Elizabeth pulled back. Nikolas had gotten her so fired up that she almost let it slip.  
  
"Nikky why don't you go bug someone else! I'm busy!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
((TAKING PLACE AT THE SAME TIME AS ABOVE))  
  
Lucky squinted his eyes and looked in the direction of their campsite. He spotted them. Emily was right they were very, very close a little too close.  
  
"Yeah, how about that" Lucky said uneasily  
"Oh! I think they would make the cutest couple don't you!" Emily smiled  
"That would never happen" Lucky laughed  
"Why not?"  
"Elizabeth can't stand Nikolas"  
"I don't know. They are sitting really close for two people who can't stand each other"  
"Emily, trust me"  
"Lucky, did you ever think the dislike was a cover for her real feelings"  
  
That thought had never occurred to Lucky. He almost had to take a step back, it felt like a brick was hitting his chest. 


	7. Anything For You~Chapter 06

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That night the class was out for a walk, the kids were talking amongst themselves. Liz walked behind Lucky and Emily with Nikolas, because of her ankle. She didn't want him to be there but she had no choice. She looked up at the stars while walking. She heard laughing and glanced in front of her at Emily and Lucky laughing at something, she hated the feeling she had. Nikolas smiled at her.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he asked  
Liz snapped out of her thoughts looking up at the star glancing at Nikolas "Not that I'd tell you, if there was."  
Nik chuckled a bit "Come on Liz, can't we call it a truce? I've figured something out."  
Liz rolled her eyes glancing at him "All on your own? What would that be?"  
Nik smiled sincerely "That I wanna be your friend first."   
Liz shrugged "I'll think about it."  
"Think about what?" Lucky asked them from behind them he had caught up, really wanting to get in between them. Emily wasn't far behind.  
Liz smiled "Oh Nikolas wants to have a truce, I said I'll think about it." Lucky glanced at Nik a moment then back at Liz.  
Emily piped in "Nikolas can I talk to you about something?" Nik nodded walking over to her, Liz and Lucky started walking again.  
  
"I need a break." Liz said sitting down on a rock nearby. Lucky sat down next to her.  
"Wow it's a nice night, and to think that last night we couldn't even see the stars and now…" he trailed off Liz finished his sentence for him though.  
"It's like the storm didn't even happen…it's beautiful."  
Lucky glanced at her watching the stars smiling he smiled also.  
"Yeah but sadly we're leaving tomorrow. It's been a fun weekend hasn't it?"  
"Well other than last night I'd say yeah." Liz chuckled.  
They watched the stars for another minute Liz grabbed Lucky's hand all of a sudden.   
"Lucky look!" he looked towards where she was looking and saw a shooting star.  
He smiled "Wow, hey let's make a wish."  
Liz's eyes lit up she chuckled nodding. She held his hand tighter closing her eyes a moment while he did the same.  
They finished their wishes and looked at eachother, Lucky chuckled "What'd you wish for?"   
Liz shook her head "You know you're not supposed to tell! I'll tell you when it comes true though okay?"   
He nodded "Same here."  
They stood up and continued walking.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME AS ABOVE  
  
"Nothing seems to be working, either he's super blind or just really good at hiding it." Emily exclaimed.  
"Liz is doing a bit better, I got her riled up today and she almost said his name but she caught herself."  
"Do you think we should try that more? I'm running out of ideas." Emily sighed. Nikolas chuckled.  
"Maybe we're trying too hard, ever think of that? They have feelings for eachother deeply hidden they don't realize it or they refuse to. We need to do some brainstorming to get them together I say we let things cool down for a while ya know. Keep doing what we're doing and then we'll think of more later." Emily chuckled a bit "Man do I hope you're right." She looked up for a moment, she hit Nik's arm gently he looked at her "What?" "Look a shooting star!" he followed her gaze and saw it, Emily smiled "Let's make a wish." They both chuckled and made a wish.  
Nik smiled "What'd you wish for?" Emily shook her head "Not telling that's bad luck!" they chuckled and continued walking.  
  
The next morning  
  
Lucky had woken up early he wanted to beat traffic home. He loaded the car up and went back in the tent to wake up Liz. Liz soon awoke, Lucky told Em and Nik that they were leaving and they decided to follow them. As soon as everyone was ready the got into their cars and started to drive to the school to check in, they had to make sure everyone got back okay.  
  
Lucky sighed when he thought of something to talk about "You and Nikolas seem to be getting along better."   
Liz shrugged "I'm thinking of that truce, he's starting to be really nice, someone to talk to while you're with Emily. Not as pushy as he was either. Why?"  
Lucky shrugged a bit "No reason, be careful getting too close to him though okay?"  
Liz looked over at him questioningly "What?"  
Lucky averted his face from her looking out his side window a minute "I just don't want to see you get hurt by him okay. I saw the way he broke up with Sarah, I don't want to see that happen to you."  
Liz chuckled "I didn't say I was going to go out with him, I said maybe he and I could be friends. You've got to be straight with me Lucky, just a few days ago you were telling me to trust him and be his friend. For a moment it even looked like you were trying to play matchmaker, and now you don't want me to trust him or even at least be his friend? That's bull Lucky and I really don't want to hear it."  
Lucky chuckled "Who are you to talk, you're the one who was telling me the same damn thing two nights ago about Emily!" Both of them getting aggravated with eachother now fighting and starting to yell.  
"Lucky! We don't know Emily, she's been at school what? A week? But you and I have known Nikolas for a hell of a long time, yeah sure him and I don't get along that's the point of that. It's like a love hate thing, you and Nikolas are brother yet you're the one telling me to careful of him for what he did to my sister who deserved it all, let alone they were 14 years old? I just don't get it Lucky, I mean if you wanted me to be with anyone I'm sure Nikolas would be the one you would choose wouldn't it?"  
Lucky didn't reply and just kept driving until they got to the school.  
  
SIMULTANEOUSLY   
  
"Look at them, they look like they're yelling." Emily exclaimed watching Liz and Lucky in the car ahead of them.  
"What's been going on with you and Lucky?" Nik asked  
Emily shrugged "We've mostly just talked, I saw a tiny bit of jealousy last night when he came to walk with Liz. That's it though."  
Nik sighed, "He's been acting strange towards me, he'll barely even talk to me. I don't know if he's mad at me or if he's jealous Liz and I are becoming friends."  
They both sighed driving to school.  
  
They all arrived at school pretty much the same time they checked their names. One of their teachers stops them. "Oh Elizabeth?"  
Liz turned around giving a friendly smile to Mr. Murty "Yeah Mr. Murty?" The rest of them turned back listening waiting for her, her and Lucky hadn't been talking since their fight.  
"Your grandmother called last night, she had an emergency conference to go to. She didn't want you to be alone at home, so she made arrangements for you to stay at Lucky's house."   
Liz's smile went away as she heard it, Lucky looked at her and she glanced back at him. This couldn't get any worse could it? 


	8. Anything For You~Chapter 07

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After hearing the news Emily glanced at Nik and smirked.  
"Great!" Elizabeth huffed as she walked past them and into Lucky's car  
Lucky turned his head and his body followed as he moved towards the car.  
"Call you later, Luck!" Nik called after him  
Lucky waved and got in the car  
  
~~**~~  
  
"EEKK, Nikolas we couldn't have planned this better ourselves!" Emily beamed  
"How so?"  
"They are going to be together 24/7. They'll either kill each other or…."  
"Just keep ignoring their feelings"  
"NIKOLAS! I need you to think positive!" Emily wined  
"I can't help it Em, I'm a realist"  
"Well then…start thinking in terms of our goal. This could be a good thing right?"  
"Yeah"  
"See, there ya go! You're thinking positive. Oh God, listen to me, I sound like I'm running a self-help seminar"  
"I wasn't gonna say it"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Come on, Em. I'll get ya home"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Elizabeth just sat in the car, waiting for Lucky to get going. He sat there; he had put the key in the ignition, but hadn't started it.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"Elizabeth, I don't want to go home, until we work this out. We've never fought for longer than 5 minutes and even than the fights were few and far between, but lately we're battling all the time."  
"Well you're the one flaking on me!"  
"Elizabeth! I just said I was worried about you getting close with Nikolas"  
"Oh, you mean Nikolas, your brother, the guy who was last week not so bad? That Nikolas?"  
  
Lucky turned to her with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Look Elizabeth, I'm sorry. You're right he is my brother and I do want you two to get along. I just got ahead of myself."  
"I'd say! Lucky you know me better than anyone! I just said I was considering his idea of a truce, you know I would never go out with him! Sorry but he is NOT my type"  
  
Lucky laughed  
  
"At least we know you're not attracted to wax figures!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed  
  
"Lucky!"  
"I know, I know…but he may be my brother, but he is also still part Cassadine!"  
  
Finally Lucky reached for the key and started to car.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lucky walked into the house first.  
  
"Mom? We're back!" Lucky called out  
  
Laura peaked out from around the corner of the kitchen.  
  
"Lucky!" She smiled  
"Hey mom"  
  
Laura walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Hi Liz, so you're stuck with us!"  
"I'm sure I can mange. Thanks" Liz smiled  
"Hey, we're glad to have you! Anytime! So you two, how was the trip?"  
  
Liz and Lucky looked at each other.  
  
"It was an experience" Lucky smiled  
  
Liz laughed at his answer.  
  
~~**~~  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
*Ring*  
"Hello?" Lucky answered  
"Lucky, hey"  
"Hey Nikolas, what's up?"  
"Not too much. How are things going there?"  
"You mean, are Elizabeth and I ready to kill each other?"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I'm asking that too"  
"No, we're not. We worked it out. We always do." Lucky smiled  
"So where is she?"  
"You wanna talk to her?"  
"No, I was just curious"  
"She's over at her house, she wanted to shower and get some stuff to stay over"  
  
Nikolas raised an eyebrow  
  
"And where, will Miss Webber, be staying?"  
"In the guestroom, where else would she be staying?"  
"Oh I don't know…"  
"Nikolas! I told you. We're best friends"  
"Are you completely sure that's all"  
"Yes!"  
"I don't know, Lucky, you sound pretty unsure about that to me"  
"Nikolas, I'm not getting into this again"  
"Alright, alright. Time has a way of revealing all"  
"You're just a walking fortune cookie aren't you?"  
"Maybe. So what are you two doing tonight?"  
"Probably just hanging around, u?"  
"Em and I are going to that party in the park. You should come"  
"Alright I'll ask Elizabeth. We'll probably meet you there"  
"See ya later"  
"bye man"  
  
Lucky hung up the phone and ran over to Elizabeth's door. He tried the door, it was open so he let himself in.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Lucky?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down from the top of the stairs. Lucky's jaw completely dropped.  
Elizabeth was standing at the top of the stairs, in a just above the knee-length bathrobe and her hair soaked. She just got out of the shower.  
  
"Lucky? How did you get in? Lucky? Hello? Earth to Lucky?"  
"Humm…aw…what? Sorry"  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, nothing sorry, what were you saying?" Calm down Lucky. It's Elizabeth your best friend, he mentally scalded himself.  
"I asked you how you got in"  
"You left the front door, open"  
"Oh, oops" She smiled  
  
Lucky was still just starting at her. She finally realized what she had on.  
  
"Hang on a second"  
  
Elizabeth left the top of the stairs and went into her room to change.  
  
Lucky ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"What just happened there?" he asked himself.  
  
She came down a few minutes later. Wearing jeans and a black tank top. A   
clip loosely held up her wet hair. Lucky was sitting on the couch.  
  
"So I have an idea for tonight" Lucky said as he regained his thoughts  
"What's that?" She said as she sat down facing him  
"Well there is this party in the park tonight. Do you wanna go?"  
"Lucky, I don't know I'm kinda tired and my ankle is still a little weak"  
"Come on, let's go! It will be fun. And if you're lucky I may just dance with you"  
"Oh gee, well then"  
"Please" Lucky pouted  
"Alright, alright"  
"I'll go get ready. Here, take this bag back with you"  
"What's this"  
"My stuff for tonight, I packed it before I showered"  
  
Lucky got up, "I'll be back in a little while to get you"  
  
Lucky left and Elizabeth went upstairs to start getting ready  
  
~~**~~  
  
LATER AT THE PARK – The Party  
  
"Liz, Lucky! You to made it!" Emily smiled  
  
Nikolas walked over. He handed Lucky and Liz a drink.  
  
"Should I check this first?" Liz smirked  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"It's a habit. I don't think I can break"  
  
Lucky chuckled to himself. He knew her too well.  
  
Nikolas asked Lucky to come and walk with him. He wanted to talk to him.   
Emily and he had figured another angle to try. Nikolas was gonna ask him, what he thought about him and Emily getting together.  
  
Lucky swallowed hard  
  
"Well if you both feel that way, you should go for it. I mean friendship is great, but love could be indescribable."  
  
Nikolas smiled inside, knowing how he THOUGHT he felt for Emily and how he really feels about Liz.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"So how are things going with Lucky?"  
"Things are great"  
"Emily, oh my god! I haven't seen you forever!" A voice cried out  
"Oh my god!" Emily squealed  
  
Without really realizing it, Emily walked off with her old friend. Leaving Elizabeth standing alone.  
  
"Oh, well that's great" Liz smirked  
"Hi there" A voice said  
"Hi" Liz said looking around for Lucky  
"Dance with me"  
"No thanks" Liz said looking at the man  
"I said dance with me"  
"Are you hard of hearing? I don't want to dance"  
"I like a girl with fire"  
"Isn't that nice"  
"Come on"  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to where everyone was dancing.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk!"  
  
Liz tired to get out of his grasp, but he held on tight.  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
"You let go of her now, or you'll have more trouble then you can handle"  
  
Liz's head quickly turned around  
  
"Lucky!"  
"Let go NOW!"  
  
The guy let go of her arm.  
  
"Who the hell do you think are you?"  
"I'm the guy who, after I'm done with you make you forget your own name. Don't ever touch her again."  
"Tough guy aren't you. I just wanted to have some fun with the slut"  
  
Without a split second of thought Lucky's fist connected with the guy's nose. He tumbled back a bit. Another guy ran over to him.  
  
"Come on, let's go!"  
  
The two guys took off.  
  
Lucky turned back to Liz  
  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
"My arm kinda hurts, but I bet his nose hurts more. Thanks"  
"Elizabeth I would never let anyone hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't there fast enough"  
"You were still there when I needed you"  
"And I always will be"  
  
Elizabeth hugged him.  
  
"Lucky can we go home?"  
"We're on your way"  
  
~~**~~  
  
They walked into his house and it was dark and quiet.  
  
"You wanna go to bed?" Lucky asked  
"Not really. Let's just sit and watch a movie"  
"Okay. I'll get the popcorn started"  
"I'm going to get in my PJs"  
"I will too, after the popcorn is started"  
  
Lucky made it back down before Liz. He had a pair of plaid pants and a t-shirt. Liz finally came down in her sweat pants and a tank top.  
  
"Ready?" Lucky asked  
"Yep, I hope it's a comedy"  
  
Something caught Lucky's eye. He walked over to her.  
  
"Is that what that creep did to you?" he asked pointing to the bruise on her arm  
"Yea, it's fine"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Lucky stop that! You were there for me. You can't protect me 24/7."  
"I should though"  
"Lucky come on"  
  
They both sat down on the couch and watched movies.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Laura came down the stairs the next morning, smiling at what she found. Both Lucky and Liz were sleeping on the couch. Lucky was sitting up and Liz's head was on his shoulder. Lucky's arm was wrapped around Liz, as was hers around his chest.  
  
"Only a matter of time" she smirked 


	9. Anything For You~Chapter 08

Anything For You  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Liz sighed as she shifted in her place beside Lucky. She didn't really realize where she was though until she lifted her head opening her eyes a bit seeing him. She smiled slightly liking this feeling of peace whenever she was around him. She got up walking into the kitchen to see Laura sitting there eating.  
  
"Good morning Laura."   
  
Laura smiled a bit "Good morning Liz, did you sleep well?"   
  
Liz sighed "Yeah, I fell asleep to the movie we were watching last night."   
  
She chuckled "I noticed, how are you doing?"   
  
Liz smiled slightly "I'm good…"   
  
Liz sat down at the table with Laura   
  
"Laura can I ask you a question?"   
  
Laura nodded "Sure what about?"   
  
"How do you know you're in love?"   
  
Laura chuckled a bit "Why do you ask?"   
  
Liz shrugged "My friend…she asked me for advice and I was wondering what I should tell her." Liz sighed watching Laura's still questioning expression. "She has a friend and they're sort of close but she thinks she's falling in love with him, but she's afraid that if they go any farther it will ruin their friendship all together."   
  
Laura smiled leaning on her elbow as Liz continued a bit.  
  
Lucky woke up looking around a bit he stretched standing up walking to the kitchen. He heard voices and paused a moment listening to Liz talk to his mom.   
  
Liz chuckled "I've seen them together and she acts like nothings ever going to happen, but they like flirt all the time. I just want to know if my 'friend' is really in love with him, how do you know Laura?"   
  
Lucky backed away thinking about it a moment 'she can't be talking about her a Nik can she? That's ridiculous!" he paced around the living room a bit 'but they flirt a bit, nah it's not true she hates him! Thinking something's never going to happen though?' he sighed still contemplating it in his head but walking upstairs to get dressed.   
  
Laura chuckled a bit "Liz, you know when you get butterfly's in your stomach?"   
  
Liz nodded smiling a bit, "Yeah all the time, except when I'm around someone who I trust at least to a point."   
  
Laura nodded "That comfortable feeling is love, when you feel safe, and like you're walking on air. That's definitely love. So tell your friend that okay." Laura smiled.   
  
Liz chuckled smiling a bit "Yeah, thanks Laura! I'm going to go and get dressed okay?" Laura nodded "Okay!" Liz got up walking upstairs. Laura chuckled after Liz left, a 'friend' indeed she then smiled peacefully.   
  
Liz sighed looking for her hairbrush remembering where she left it the night before. She walked over to the bathroom just walking in to find Lucky standing there in a towel she stood there stunned for a moment not knowing what to say or do freezing up. Lucky was shocked to see her just walk in she looked him over a bit without even realizing it. His hair was wet and beads of water were all over his chest and arms, he spoke up a bit "Elizabeth?" Liz shook her head 'don't do this! It's just Lucky your best friend!' she stuttered then "Uh I uh…sorry, just wanted to get my hairbrush." She grabbed her hairbrush rushing out of there as fast as she could. Lucky ran a hand through his hair a bit embarrassed at her seeing him. Liz leaned on the wall right outside the bathroom speaking to her self quietly "What was that? It's nothing no it can't be." She shook her head and continued to get dressed.   
  
"I'm gonna hang out at Kelly's today, who knows who'll I'll meet up with."   
  
"What if it's Nikolas? Why don't you come hang with Emily and I?"   
  
"Well I'm the first to admit that I'm still not keen on being friends with Nikolas, but I just want to hang with someone today since you'll be busy, and I'm not going to be a third wheel with you and Em."   
  
Lucky sighed "I just don't want you to go, I wanna spend time with you."   
  
Liz shook her head confused, she knew she couldn't spend time with him or something will happen that she'll regret later   
  
Liz shook her hands a him a bit "Why? You're acting really strange for some odd reason okay, maybe I want to hang out with other people okay, we've been inseparable for years maybe for a day or so might be good. I'm sure you'll have a great time with Em today. I'm just going to be at Kelly's working on a last minute school assignment."   
  
The phone rings, Liz picks it up "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Liz? It's Emily I was wondering if you could meet me at Kelly's I have this out fit I want you to see before Lucky does okay?"   
  
"Sure Em I'll be there." She hung up the phone telling Lucky what was going on. Walking to the door turning back to him.   
  
"Lucky you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I have other friend and your brother just happens to be one of them I can't spend every minute of the day with you, just like you can't with me."   
  
Lucky looked hurt "I know it's just I want to spend time with you."   
  
Liz knew she couldn't or else something might happen that she didn't want to. "I want to spend time with you too but we do all the time, why don't we spend time with everyone else too."   
  
They both agreed on it and Liz left to meet Emily. Lucky sat down on the couch when he heard a knock at the door.   
  
Liz walked to Kelly's waiting outside for Emily, when Nikolas came up behind her "Boo!" Liz jumped turning around rolling her eyes at his presence smacking him "Don't you ever do that to me again."   
  
Nik smiled sheepishly "Sorry!"   
  
Liz sighed "What are you doing here I'm supposed to meet Emily."   
  
He shrugged "She told me to tell you that she was running late and didn't care about it anymore."   
  
Liz chuckled a bit "So I guess I'm stuck with you aren't I?"   
  
"Guess you are!" he smiled.   
  
Emily had been at the door, Lucky wondered why she didn't meet Elizabeth but she said that she wanted to spend time with him and didn't care about her outfit anymore. She whisked him off and they started walking.   
  
"Liz is going to be left hanging." He remarked.   
  
"Oh don't worry about it, I sent Nikolas to keep her company."   
  
Lucky rolled his eyes a bit Em noted this smiling to herself.   
  
They came upon Kelly's Emily spotted Nik and Liz talking. Nikolas was flirting with her but she was just being friendly. Emily smiled "Look there they are! They are so cute together!"   
  
Lucky watched them trying his best to shake the thought out of his head.   
  
Emily and Lucky then met up with Nik and Liz and they spent their day together. Though Emily and Nik kept Liz and Lucky distracted from eachother the best they could. Lucky was a bit cold to Nikolas, but Liz didn't call him on it.   
  
~*~Next day @ School~*~   
  
Lucky waited at Liz's English room for her to get out. He loved his P.E. class always letting him out early. Liz walked out of the room with a book in her hand looking at it a bit. He walked up to her "What was your grade?" Liz smiled at him a bit.   
  
"I got an A!" She exclaimed showing him her paper he smiled taking her in his arms giving her a huge hug.   
  
"That's great! I knew you would ace it!" They both chuckled Lucky saw the new book.   
  
Questioning it. "What's that? New assignment?"   
  
She nodded "Yeah 'Anne of Green Gables'. I've read this whole series so it should be easy enough. Plus I've seen the movies. I don't know but this was always one of my favorite books." She talked as they walked down the hall.   
  
Lucky's raised a brow "Why so?" Liz just shrugged.   
  
"I don't know, I guess it was the romance between Anne and Gilbert. Always bickering, the love-hate thing going on when truthfully they were mad about eachother. Always liked that." The warning bell rang Liz smiled "I gotta go, bye!"   
  
She disappeared into her class sitting down next to Nikolas who spoke to her and obviously made her laugh a bit and slug him. Lucky saw this thinking of what she said, 'There won't be anything more with them, there can't be!' he shook it off and walked to class. 


	10. Anything For You~Chapter 09

Anyhting For You  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After Elizabeth had sat down, in the only seat left…next to Nikolas.  
  
"I planned it that way?" Nikolas smiled  
"You planned what?"  
"Making sure the seat beside me would stay free"  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Well, gee I'm so completely thrilled" she sarcastically stated as she hit his arm  
  
Elizabeth briefly glanced up to see Lucky turning away. He looked like he was in turmoil with himself. The teacher hadn't entered yet, so she got up and entered the hallway. Lucky was already half way down.  
  
"Lucky?"  
  
Elizabeth started to jog to catch up with him. Lucky stopped and turned around. Elizabeth had already caught up to him.  
  
"Elizabeth what are you doing? You're going to be late for class"  
"Lucky, what's wrong?"  
"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong" Lucky smiled  
"Lucky I know you to well. I know that look in your eye when something is on your mind"  
"Elizabeth I have tons of things on my mind"  
"You know what I mean, something is really bothering you"  
"Elizabeth, I'm fine really. I promise. Now go to class your going to be late."  
Liz laughed, "You know as well as I do I can use the old 'girl problems' excuse! Believe me that can buy as much time as I want, especially since this is Mr. Harrison's class!"  
"Does it matter if it's Mr. Harrison or not?"  
"No, but his a guy! It only really works well on guys"  
"Okay so, you don't have to go, but I do. I don't have an excuse like that to use!"  
"Okay, okay. Are you sure your okay?"  
"I'm fine"  
  
They both took off, Liz back to her class and Lucky to his.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Elizabeth waited for Lucky at his car after school. She sat on the grass right in front of the car. A pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. She knew who it was, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So missy, tell me who I am?"  
"Hummmm, my dream guy"  
"Of course"  
"Well Jonathan, how did you find me?"  
"Jonathan?"  
"Yeah! You said you were my dream guy"  
"And just who is your dream guy?"  
"Jonathan Jackson"  
"Really?"  
"Yep"  
  
One of the hands slipped free, but the other hand was covering both Elizabeth's eyes. The free hand made it's way to her sides.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep, Lucky don't you dare!"  
  
Lucky tickled her now, with both hands. Elizabeth was kicking and laughing  
  
"St…haha…sto-…hahaha stop! Lucky! Hahaha"  
  
In her kicking and screaming fit, Elizabeth knocked over Lucky too. He fell to the ground beside her.  
Liz laughed, "That's what you get!"  
  
They were extremely close. It became very noticeable to both now, just how close they were, but either one of them moved. Elizabeth bit her lip.  
"Hey Luck, do you ever get butterfly's in your stomach?"  
"I guess so, doesn't everyone?"  
  
Both slowly moved towards each other, like their bodies were gravitating towards each other. Lucky reached his hand out and softly brushed off to the side, a piece of hair that fell into Elizabeth's face.  
  
"Lucky hey!"  
  
Elizabeth sat up immediately. Lucky slowly sat up after her.  
  
"Hey Chris, what's up?"  
"Not much. Hey Liz"  
"Hi" Elizabeth awkwardly smiled as she stood up  
"So what are you guys up to?"  
"Not much, just about to go home"  
"Cool. I just wanted to ask you Lucky, what happened in English class today?"  
"Not too much, we were just going over that Shakespeare play we finished. Oh! The test for that is going to be on Friday"  
"Okay thanks man"  
"No problem. I'll catch ya later"  
"Bye Liz"  
"See ya"  
  
Chris jogged over to his car. Lucky turned to Elizabeth who was now standing beside the passenger side of the car. Lucky walked over to her door and unlocked it, he moved around the back and hopped in the driver seat. The ride home was pretty awkward. They had conversation, just avoiding the main issue at all costs, 'what would've happened if Chris hadn't shown up'.  
  
Lucky pulled into the driveway they both got out.  
  
"Hey Luck, I'm just gonna go over to my place for a little while okay"  
"Yeah okay"  
"I'll be over soon"  
  
Elizabeth walked up to her front door and opened it. The minute it was shut she slumped against it.  
  
"What just happened there? Am I imagining things or did Lucky want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and made her way upstairs to her room, completely forgetting it was almost right beside Lucky's. She lay down on her bed just thinking. After a little while she reached for her sketchbook and began to draw.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lucky walked into his house. No one was there, Laura was off with Lulu somewhere, and Luke was off on one of his adventures. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke can and went to sit down on the couch.  
"I can't believe that? I just imagining that? Man, I need to stop reading into things, I mean we were just having fun right?"  
  
Lucky tried to convince himself.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hey Emily"  
"Hi Chris"  
  
Emily had been shopping when she ran into Chris.  
  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good, u?"  
"Fine. Did you find anything you like?"  
"Yeah I found a few things"  
"I'm here with my little sister. Say can I ask you something Emily?"  
"Sure"  
"Well you know Elizabeth and Lucky right?"  
"Yeah"  
"I was just wondering when they finally became a couple?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I accidentally interrupted something I think"  
Emily smiled, "Really, what happened?"  
"Well I went to go talk to Lucky about what happened in English today and they looked like they were about to kiss"  
"That's so great!"  
"What?"  
"Oh I mean, I don't think anything has happened between them"  
"Well if it hasn't yet, I'm sure it's gonna happen soon. Look there's my little sister, I gotta go"  
"Okay Bye Chris"  
"Bye Emily"  
  
Chris walked off to catch up to his sister. Emily stood there smiling from ear to ear. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.  
  
"Nikolas, guess what!"  



	11. Anything For You~Chapter 10

Anyhting For You  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Nikolas picked up his phone hearing her, he chuckled "Well my caller ID says your cell number so I think you're at the mall and you just found a shoe sale at Macy's."  
  
Emily screamed in the phone "Would you shut up? This is like so much better! I just ran into Chris Gaffers and do you know what he told me?"  
Nik laid his head back closing his eyes a bit "There's a 25% off sale at the   
athletic store?"  
  
"That he interrupted a little bit of something that was going on with Lucky and Liz!" She spatted into the phone, Nikolas sat straight up at his desk.  
  
"You have my undivided attention! What happened?" He asked. Emily chuckled.  
  
"Chris told me that he went to talk to Lucky about English class and when he found Lucky, him and Liz were super close to kissing."  
  
Nik scoffed into the phone "Dumb jock!"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes "It wasn't his fault! How could he have known?"  
  
Nik sighed, "Okay you're right. What should we do?"  
  
Emily smiled though he couldn't see it "We give our little lovebirds a visit. Call Laura incase she's out late and tell her, then pick me up at 8 and I'll explain on the way to Lucky's."  
  
"Okay, see you then. Oh and Emily!"  
  
He called out for her, she grabbed her phone again "What?"  
  
Nik smiled a bit "Buy me something pretty to wear!"  
  
Em laughed "You know I did see this pink teddy in Victoria's Secret that would look adorable on you!" Nik shook his head "That's alright! Bye!"  
  
They both then hung up.  
  
Liz walked into Lucky's house without knocking just as Lucky walked out of the kitchen with a soda & some popcorn.  
  
"Wow, it's the first time you've never knocked!" He kidded.  
  
She gave him a not amused smirk "Very funny!"  
  
Lucky laughed, "I thought it was! So what do you want to do?"  
  
He would do anything right now except discuss the topic of what happened earlier, Liz felt the same way.  
  
She shrugged "I don't know, how late is your mom gonna be?"  
  
Lucky looked at his watch. "She's not gonna be home until late, I know a way to get hold of her if something comes up though."  
  
They both sat on the couch and channel surfed for a while. They kept giving eachother secret glances back and forth. Both eating the popcorn, Lucky got mischievous throwing some at her. She shook her head smiling at him "That's it you're gonna get it!"  
  
Grabbing some popcorn throwing it at him. They got into a fun popcorn fight until the phone rang. Liz sat back getting the popcorn out of her hair as Lucky answered.  
  
"Hello?" he said breathlessly into the phone.  
  
Nikolas chuckled "Be ready for company, I just got off the phone with mom and she aid it was okay if Em and I came over tonight." Lucky sighed he really wanted to spend the night alone with Liz.  
  
"Thanks for the warning! See you tonight!" he then hung up the phone looking to Liz's questioning expression.  
  
"Nik and Em are going to join us tonight. Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
She smiled shaking her head "No, gives us something to do tonight this being my last night here since Gram is coming back tomorrow!"  
  
Lucky shrugged "Okay let's clean up and get ready for a fun night!" he said pretending to be enthused. Liz laughed a bit.  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
Nik and Em walked up to the front door knocking, Liz opened the door letting them in.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lucky came over to them chuckling  
  
"Hey!" He had some munchies and sodas out, and had ordered a pizza.  
Liz spoke up "So what fun festivities will we be doing tonight? Besides getting stuffed up with junk food?" Liz asked everyone.  
  
Lucky and Nik shrugged, Emily chuckled "Anything we want!"  
  
Emily gave Nik a smirk let the festivities begin! They had eaten and talked about school and stuff joking around.  
  
Emily spoke up "Hey! Why don't we play a game?" She suggested.  
  
Lucky shrugged "We have a couple of games monopoly, candyland, & chess!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Emily shook her head "Why not Truth or Dare? Or even Spin the Bottle!" she said.  
  
Lucky and Liz glanced at each other, which Emily and Nik noted.  
  
Liz turned back to them quickly "I'm up for truth or dare!"  
  
They all agreed on it. Emily smiled "Okay I'll go first! Lucky, truth or dare?"  
  
Lucky shrugged "Truth."  
  
Nikolas had to comment "Wimp!" Lucky hit him with a pillow, Emily continued.  
  
"Okay...Do you have feelings for someone more than a friend?" She asked. Lucky sighed thinking of how he was going to answer this he glanced at Liz for a moment then answered  
  
"Yeah I do." Emily smirked at Nikolas who returned the gesture and they let it go.  
  
"Okay your turn now Lucky." Emily said. Lucky chuckled  
  
"I don't know okay I thought of something, Nikolas. Truth or Dare?" He was going to do a little bit of an experiment.  
  
Nikolas chuckled "I'm gonna regret this, but dare."  
  
Lucky smiled "You were supposed to pick truth man! I have nothing for dare!" he shook his head.  
  
Nik shrugged "Okay then truth."  
  
Emily interrupted "No! You can't take it back Nik you have to do a dare!" she then laughed.  
  
Nikolas put his hands up pointing towards Lucky.  
  
"But he doesn't have one! It's only fair!"  
  
He tried to protest. Emily shook her head, they were all laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna give you a dare but it's gonna be lame!" Lucky said, trying to think of something good. He got up thinking of something, but it was as he said lame. He came out with a ugly Hawaiian type shirt handing it to Nik.  
  
"Wear it." Everyone laughed, not only at Nikolas who had changed into the shirt but at Lucky for coming up with something so lame.  
  
"Okay my turn now, Liz!" Nikolas said, Liz looked up at him smiling "Dare!"  
  
Nikolas chuckled "Shouldn't have said that, I dare you to kiss me!" Liz gave a pleading look to Emily.  
  
"Oh can't we all just get one shot out of it?" she asked, Emily shook her head laughing. Lucky looked at Liz not really happy about it.  
  
"Fine!" she said giving in. She moved closer to Nik and they kissed. It lasted for only a second Nikolas smiled  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Liz chuckled shaking her head giving him a sarcastic remark.  
  
"I guess not!" She didn't feel the same thing she felt when she kissed Lucky though, she pushed the thought back and went her turn. Lucky had watched the kiss, which tore him up inside he, forced himself to push back the feelings also. The truth and dare went on for about an hour, they were all laughing over the things. Lucky and Em ended up kissing, which Liz didn't like. It was now Emily's turn to do something.  
  
"Okay Liz! Truth or dare?"  
  
Liz shrugged. "Dare!" Emily smiled from ear to ear looking back and forth between Lucky and Liz.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Lucky! Only this time French, not like a peck like Nikolas got!" she said.  
  
Liz huffed, this was what she was dreading all night. Lucky ran a hand through his hair him trying to push back his feelings is getting tougher by the minute.  
  
"What is it tonight with me kissing people?" Liz asked. They exchanged glances, as did Emily and Nikolas who were smirking at each other. Lucky sighed chuckling trying to hide his feelings even more "Come on let's get it over with."  
  
Liz was a bit hurt by the remark, but let it slide. They moved closer to each other getting ready to kiss.  
  
Their lips finally met, but neither of them let up with the kiss Lucky slipped his tongue into her mouth meeting hers. He moved his hand up to cup her cheek. They both finally pulled away looking at eachother questioningly. Emily and Nik kept giving eachother-knowing glances. They were all at a silence then.  



End file.
